Je cours
by Saozens'Snape
Summary: OS avec les paroles de Je cours de KYO. HArry, poursuivit par la bande de DuDley, se mets à chanter, se libérant de ses chaînes.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à comme vous le savez tous JKR. L'histoire elle m'appartient. Je ne me fais aucun argent avec ce OS.

On frappe à sa porte, faisant trembler les murs, tombé les araignées qu'il lui tombe sur le bout du nez. Il s'habille, tout le monde l'oublie, il indiffère les autre et sa lui fait mal, tellement mal.

_Fais moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
_

Il s'assoie au fond de la classe des boulettes de papier l'exaspère, mais il ne dit rien, il n'en peut plus.

_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis  
Regarder en classe  
C'est pas l'extase  
J'ai beaucoup d'espace  
Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire  
C'est pas le pire_

La cloche sonne il se prépare. À quoi ? Au non respect des autres, tout simplement parce qu'il est différent, tellement différent. Il regardes les autres mangés, leurs barres chocolatée. Il se met dans l'ombre, mais malheureusement pour lui, il le voit arrivé, avec sa bande au complet, possédant des sourires niais.

_Quand la pause arrive  
Je n'suis pas tranquille  
Il faut que je m'éclipse  
Ou alors, accuser le coup  
Où dehors ..._

Alors il commence à courir de ses jambes félines qui lui ont sauvé la mise. Il saute par dessus le portail, sans jeté un regard en arrière, au bâtiment de briquettes rouge, _Saint-Joseph School. _

Ils les entendent hurler des menaces, avec son allure de lâche. Mais le petit garçon se mets à chanter, se libérant des murs qu'il a lui-même élevés :

_Faudra que je cours  
Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours  
Jusqu'au bout  
_

Les gens se retournent, admire se garçon au cheveux couleur d'ébène courir à toute vitesse battant sûrement les records, poursuivit par un cochon mit sur patte, et d'autres enfants en colère. Les paroles résonnent encore, de plus en plus fortes, faisant trembler les cœurs.

_Je n'ai plus de souffle  
Je veux que l'on m'écoute  
Plus de doutes  
_

Il oblique dans une rue, dévale un escaler en glissant sur la rampe. Ses poursuivant, le cherche encore.

_Pour m'en sortir  
Je dois tenir et construire  
Mon futur  
Partir à la conquête  
D'un vie moins dure_

Dans ses yeux magnifiques, émeraude, une rage de vie sans limite s'allume et se déploie, son adrénaline éclate dans ses veines. Autour de lui les fenêtres se brisent, retombant sur le goudron tel une pluie de cristal. Pourquoi n'est-il pas…Banal ? Comme tout les autres ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ?

_Sûr que c'est pas gagné  
Mais j'assure mes arrières  
Pour connaître l'amour  
Et le monde ...  
_

Demain, cela recommencera, encore et encore. Il court encore, semblant avoir des ails aux pieds, indifférent au regard qui se pose sûr lui.

_Faudra que je cours  
Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours  
Jusqu'au bout  
Pour connaître le monde  
Et l'amour  
Il faudra que je cours  
Tous les jours_

Son visage affolé possède maintenant une grimace conquérante. La flamme ardente qui empli ses yeux ne faiblit pas.

_J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous  
J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous  
J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous  
J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous_

Il se retrouve devant son école, repasse le portail, la cloche sonne et le garçon rentre en classe. Vingt minutes après, Dudley arrive, suivit de sa bande. Harry les ignore. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il se fera frapper.

_Faudra que je cours  
Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je cours  
Jusqu'au bout_

Pour connaître le monde  
Et l'amour  
Il faudra que je cours  
Tous les jours

Fais moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
Fais moi de la place  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
Fais moi de la place

La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

OoOoOoO

**Alors sa vous à plus ? En tout cas mettez votre avis dans une reviews**

**Bye Bye à tous !**

**Sao'**


End file.
